Why Won't You Believe Me? NaLu Oneshot
by RisingChaos
Summary: SPOILER WARNING DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN EP. 159 ! An Alternate ending to Episode 159 After Lucy's fight with Flare at the Grand Magic Games. Natsu comforts his partner but can't stop himself when his own emotions overpower him after seeing her so distraught. (terrible summary.) Rated M for LEMON be warned! Oneshot. My first lemon.


**SPOILER WARNING:** Please do NOT read until you've at least watched up to episode 159 in Fairy Tail (The Grand Magic Games Arc) I don't want to ruin anything so please be warned that there IS a spoiler in this story as it is an 'Alternate Ending' on what happens at the end of Episode 159.

Rated M for mature content! Readers be warned! Not sure if this will just be some limey stuff or a full blown lemon.

With that said… _let the story begin!_

* * *

><p>Why Won't You Believe Me?<p>

(one shot)

Lucy's entire body racked with sobs as the crowd continued to mock her loss against Flare. She could barely hear his steps over her tears and the arena's taunts about how weak and worthless she was. She knew Raven Tail had cheated, that someone had blocked her spell against Flare but it didn't matter. She still lost, she was still weak, had she been stronger she would have been able to call on another spirit to at least stay in the fight but no, she drained herself off all of her power for one spell.

She should have known better, if Flare was willing to threaten a _childs_ life for the sake of winning she should have realized the entire guild would play dirty as well. Lucy heaves in as much as air as she can in between her sobs just as the footsteps come to a halt directly behind her.

"Hey now, no crying." His voice is soft and gentle and Lucy chokes back on a sob.

"I-I can't help it. It's just not fair." She manages to whimper although her voice cracks.

"No it's not, and that's why we'll pay them back a hundred times over." Natsu tells her, she can _hear_ the small smile in his voice.

Lucy rolls over and sits up, she still can't look at him and she tries to wipe all of her tears away.

"You were _amazing_." Natsu reaches his hand out to her, "You proved that seven year gap means nothing. We still got a fighting chance."

Lucy slips her hand into his, finding comfort in the warmth of his calloused hand but she still refuses to look him in the eye.

"Zero points? Sounds great to me. This is our chance to make an epic come back."

Finally Lucy looks up into his sage green eyes, there's nothing but truth in them, Lucy squeezes his hand as the tears continue to pour down her cheeks "Yeah" She sniffles, "I'm all fired up."

Natsu chuckles lightly, he pulls her to her feet, he takes her arm and puts it around his shoulders before sweeping his other arm underneath her knees and lifting her up.

Lucy curls into his arms, his words did make her feel better a little bit but she just couldn't stop her mind from replaying the match over and over again. A million things running through her head at once, other ways she could have ended the battle sooner, what would have happened if one of the judges had actually caught Raven Tail in the act. Scenarios of her not being so weak, calling out more spirits instead of trying to do such a draining spell.

She wanted to win _so _badly, not just for the sake of making Fairy Tail the number one guild in all of Fiore again but she had always felt like the weak link in her team when compared to the great Titania or a dragon slayer how could she not?

She felt Natsu tighten his hold on her, she realized her was trembling worse now. She didn't want Natsu to see her like this. She already felt weak, she didn't need anyone else to see her that way. She knew in her heart that Natsu would never actually think that of her but most of her reason was blocked out by her sadness at this point.

"I want to take a shower." She chokes out.

"I'll take you back to the hotel "

"Thank you, Natsu" Lucy whispers. She grips onto his shirt as he takes her out of the arena and into the streets of Crocus.

As they walk through the streets of the capital, Lucy can hear the laughs and snickers pointed at them, _her_.

"Look she's so weak her team mate has to carry her back."

"How pathetic, the Fairies are gonna be dead last again this year."

"How did such a weak guild even manage to get two teams in?"

"She must've choked, not even knowing her own magic power limits."

Lucy tightens her grip on the Natsu's shirt ,she's trying to stop her tears not wanting Natsu to see her like this for a second longer but her body betrays her and the tears continue to fall freely from her eyes.

Natsu growls, trying with all of his might to keep his temper in check. How could these people be so blind? It was so obvious that someone interfered with the fight! Are they so bored with their lives that they have to continue to harass someone while they are already down?

What's worse is that Lucy hasn't stopped crying even for a second. Natsu didn't understand how she couldn't see how amazing she was during the fight. Flare never stood a chance against _his_ Lucy. Natsu shakes his head realizing what he just thought. He thinks back about how ever since their fight with Kain Natsu has been quite a bit more aware of Lucy and definitely more protective over her.

Natsu focuses on the sound of Lucy's heart beating to block out the taunts of the bastards for the rest of the way back.

"You can put me down now" Lucy says, her voice a bit rough from the crying.

Natsu gently sets her down and watches as she slowly walks into the bathroom. She doesn't look back at him.

"Thank you again Natsu." Lucy says just before she closes the door behind her. Natsu listens as her tear drops hit the wood floor of the bathroom and as she turns the shower on.

He takes a deep breath and replays the fight in his mind. A part of him doesn't know how he has been so calm during this, normally he'd be livid but he knew what he told Lucy was true. Raven Tail would get paid back a hundred times over for what they've done. Deciding to mess with Fairy Tail was their second biggest mistake. Making Lucy cry was their first.

Natsu couldn't help but realize just how much his partner has been through lately, between the seven-year gap, coming home to discover her father had passed away, being manipulated by Michelle and the whole infinity clock incident. Even he began to wonder how she still smiled that smile of hers.

Her heart is just one of the many things Natsu admired about Lucy Heartfilia. During the fight with Flare, Natsu had never been more impressed with Lucy. Her magic power and strength had grown so much and her sheer determination was amazing. Natsu then realized he's been suppressing some of his feelings towards the celestial wizard for some time now.

A sob broke Natsu from his thoughts; he turned his head towards the bathroom. She was still crying and Natsu hated it. Without much thought Natsu walked into the bathroom.

Lucy stared down at the floor of the shower; her arms limply by her side as the steam of the shower surrounded her and her tears cascaded down her cheeks and joined the shower water.

She suddenly felt herself being pushed against the wall of the shower as another heat source joined the room. Natsu presses his forehead against hers.

"Please stop crying Luce." His voice was so soft, yet there was something behind it Lucy couldn't figure out, it was that and her own sorrow that made her not freak out about the fact that Natsu was in the shower with her with his clothes still on meanwhile she had nothing to cover herself with.

"I thought you left." Lucy states simply, she turns her head away from him but Natsu takes her chin and forces her head back.

"Lucy look at me." Natsu asks but Lucy shakes her head.

"Just go back to the games Natsu." Lucy says, she tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as Natsu places his hand on her side just above her hip.

"What happened to 'I'm all fired up'?" Nastu asks, he places his other hand just above her head. "Luce, I wasn't lying to you when I said you did amazing out there. Why won't you believe me?"

Lucy slams her eyes shut, she shakes her head again.

"I – I don't know, I can't help it. _I still feel weak!_"

A low growl is all she hears before Natsu pulls her away from the wall and into the water. Lucy winces and yelps at the pain the water brings to her cuts, bruises, and burns from Flare. Natsu grips her shoulders tightly.

"You feel this right? All of the marks you _let_ Flare give you in order to PROTECT Asuka. Lucy, you barely screamed while Flare continued to whip and burn you just so you could keep Asuka _safe_! Don't you ever consider that a weakness. You were protecting our friends, you were being a Fairy Tail wizard! That's why I-"

Natsu freezes, he looked down at Lucy and her dark brown eyes and he can't help himself anymore. Natsu slams his lips onto Lucy's as he pins her back against the shower wall.

Lucy's only shocked for a second before her body reacts for her, she kisses Natsu back as she closes her eyes. Her hands tangle themselves in his wet pink hair as Natsu pushes his body again her own.

One of Natsu's hand trails down from Lucy's shoulder to her hip, he pulls her forward just so their bodies can have more contact.

Lucy feels Natsu's warm lips mold perfectly with hers, she feels his tongue shyly licking her lower lip, she opens her mouth and helps Natsu deepen their kiss. Meanwhile her stomach is twisting knot after knot and the butterflies are swarming all around. It just feels so _right_ kissing him, she doesn't have to think, everything is just running on instinct and she knows it would only ever be this way with Natsu.

Lucy gasps as Natsu bites her bottom lip, he slips his tongue back inside her mouth and Lucy's hands unravel themselves from his wet locks and onto his chest. Getting sick of being the only one naked Lucy searched for the buttons on Natsu's shirt.

Lucy quickly unbuttons the dragon slayers shirt and her hands instantly go back to his chest, this time feeling his warm skin and hard muscle. Lucy snakes her hands up to his shoulders, pushing heavy shirt off of him. Once the soaked shirt plops to the shower floor Lucy runs her fingers all across Natsu's torso enjoying the feel of his very well defined muscles under her fingertips.

Natsu travels his other hand down from Lucy's shoulder he stops just above her breast, he pulls back finally releasing just how much he changed their relationship in just a few mere seconds. Only a small part of Natsu's brain actually processed that Lucy kissed him back and how good it felt to have her hands on him.

"Lucy I-"

Lucy looks up at Natsu with half lidded eyes, her tears finally gone. "Natsu?" she asks, her voice soft, almost a whisper.

Natsu places his hand on her cheek, his eyes meet hers "I just want to make sure you're okay with this, Luce. I-"

Lucy pulls Natsu's lips to her own she didn't want to hear him say it yet, she was tired of crying. Lucy lifts her right leg up and wraps it behind Natsu's locking him in place as she continues her assault. Natsu growls as he lifts her up so she can wrap both of her long legs around him.

Natsu holds Lucy with one hand as he quickly shuts off the shower, he takes Lucy to his bed, never breaking their kiss. He lays the celestial wizard down and gets on top of her, his hips in between her legs. He trails a series of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He nips at the sensitive area before continuing his kisses down her stomach. Natsu notices a particularly bad lashing from Flare, he kisses all around what will be a new scar before kissing it directly. Hoping Lucy will understand that he thinks all of her is beautiful especially scars like this one.

A low moan escapes Lucy's lips as Natsu nips at the flesh on her stomach just above her hip. He slides his hands up her thighs, mesmerized by the feel of her smooth skin. Natsu breathes in Lucy's intoxicating scent, vanilla and wild roses, it always drew him to her even before he realized his feeling for his partner.

His lips trail back up followed by his hands, this time Natsu doesn't hesitate to wrap his hands around Lucy's breasts. He squeezes both of them gently and Lucy lets another small moan escape. He lets his tongue slide over one of her already erect nipple before covering it with his hot mouth. He swirls his tongue over and over the sensitive pink tip as Lucy thrashes in pleasure beneath him. He continues to massage the other breast while he lightly nips at this one.

Lucy runs her hands along Natsu's sides until she gets to the waistband of his pants. She tugs on them to tell the dragon slayer what she wants.

Natsu swirls his tongue over her other nipple before he stands up and quickly unbuckles his belt. He tosses the belt aside as he takes off his pants and boxers before climbing back on top of the beauty.

Lucy can't wait any longer she pushes her hips up towards Natsu as her eyes drink in the sight of the fire dragon slayer. Natsu lines up his hard member to Lucy's opening, he kisses her collarbone once more before slowly pushing inside her wet walls. Natsu groans as he goes just a little deeper inside.

Lucy can feel the tears beginning to form as Natsu's large member stretches her. She feels him hit her wall and he pauses. "Luce?" His voice is filled with worry and concern.

"Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" He reaches his hand up to wipe away the tears that escaped. Lucy shakes her head.

"No, I want to keep going, please." Lucy halfway begs. She needs this more than anything, she's been avoiding her feelings for Natsu for months now and she doesn't want to ever have to do that again. "Please." She says again. Natsu still looks concerned so Lucy takes his chin and brings his lips back down to hers. She bucks her hips making Natsu break her wall.

Lucy whimpers and forces herself to not bite down on Natsu's lip as the white-hot pain consumes her for just a few seconds. Lucy whimpers again when Natsu's lips leave her own.

Natsu scans Lucy's face for any sign of regret but only finds a hint of pain in her eyes, her sadness from before completely washed away by their physical confessions.

Lucy rolls her hips, the pain has lessened substantially and she can't bite back her moan at the feeling of Natsu filling her up.

Natsu strains himself, as Lucy rolls her hips again this time faster. Natsu growls and bites down on her collarbone slightly breaking the skin but Lucy doesn't feel anymore pain, only pleasure as Natsu slowly slides out before ramming back into her core. Natsu pulls out at an agonizingly slow pace before slamming into Lucy even harder than before.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries out in pleasure as she grips onto his shoulders, Natsu bucks his hips back into her velvet walls. Lucy digs her nails into Natsu's shoulders as he lifts her hips up to penetrate her deeper than before. Natsu thrusts his hips into hers finding a steady pace.

Lucy watches as his ab muscles flex as his pacing grew faster. Lucy feels the coil in the bottom of her stomach and she knows she's getting close. Just as Natsu releases inside of her he lets out a feral growl just as she reaches her peak as she cries out and latches onto him for support. The waves rack through her body as they both cascade down from their high.

Panting, Natsu rolls off of Lucy, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tightly against him. He nuzzles her neck and kisses her jawline. Lucy rolls to face her dragon slayer. Her fingertips trace the lines of his face and she can't stop herself from smiling as she pulls Natsu into another kiss.

"I love you, Natsu."

Natsu brushes his nose against hers "I love you too Luce."

* * *

><p>Sooooooo yeah. Please let me know what you think, especially help when it comes to writing the lemon part! Ahhhhh. Okay. Thanks for reading! Hope this was somewhat enjoyable!<p> 


End file.
